


El príncipe que lo perdió todo

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Drama & Romance, Elia Martell Lives, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Rhaegar ha vivido durante años en el Muro cuando fue desterrado tras ganar la guerra, fue una misericordia dejarlo vivir, pero alejado de todo. ¿Llegará el momento en que vuelva a reunirse con sus hijos tras enterarse que Rhaenys se ha casado con Robb Stark?
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A: El estrés es un maldito, ayer estaba super estresada y triste por una situación en mi trabajo donde creo que lo jodí todo... y justamente está idea comenzó a nacer. Mientras yo intentaba encontrar una solución, mi mente corrió y se imagino está historia. Ya tengo los planes para avanzar todas las pendientes, solamente es de que las pueda plasmar, así que, posiblemente para el sábado haya una actualización de casi todas las historias e_e

Ha vivido durante años en el muro. 

Ha visto a sus hermanos temblar de frío, quejarse de él y extrañar las tierras calientes del sur, el calor del verano, el calor del cuerpo de una mujer… él no siente el frío. 

Él es un dragón, un Targaryen. 

Los dragones no permiten que el frío se meta sobre su piel, incluso ha llegado a dormir desnudo en sus habitaciones privadas y nunca sentirlo, es suficiente con su propio calor corporal lo que lo ha llevado a vivir en el muro durante casi dieciséis años. 

Esta noche en específico está en lo más alto, vigilando, mirando hacia las tierras frías, la nieve cayendo sobre el lugar.

_Winter Is Coming._

Jeor Mormont lo ha repetido incontables veces, su tío Aemon también, una gran guerra se acerca.

¿La Gran Guerra de la profecía que él intentó cumplir y falló miserablemente?

Los salvajes que intentan escalar, pasar el muro son mayor cada vez más y se vuelve más frecuente. La Guardia ha logrado contenerlos y devolverlos a sus tierras, el reino cada vez envía más hombres a unirse y habitar los castillos, pero Jeor Mormont ha hablado sobre hacer una visita en persona a King’s Landing y hablar con la reina, para solicitar su ayuda a controlar a los salvajes e idear un plan de contingencia antes de que logren sobrellevarlos a todos, los rumores dicen que se han unido todos en uno solo y tienen a un rey más allá del muro. 

Lo ideal será dejarlos cruzar el muro, permitirles habitar en los castillos abandonados de la Guardia, la reina lo permitirá… no tiene duda alguna. 

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? —Rhaegar levantó la mirada al ver que Benjen Stark se había posado a su lado, en silencio.

—Lo tenía pensado —respondió. Sí, quedarse en lo alto del muro y pensar en las malas decisiones que tomó en el pasado, los errores que cometió y el momento en que se convirtió en un hermano de la guardia, una última oportunidad de vivir por misericordia, había dicho ella. En los siete reinos todo tipo de personas quisieron matarlo, que su cabeza fuera usada en una pica por provocar una guerra—. Hoy la princesa Rhaenys cumple diecinueve días de su nombre. 

Benjen Starn no respondió al momento, pero a Rhaegar no le pasó desapercibido como el hombre apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. A pesar de los años, el rencor prevalecía, pero a su vez logró una comunicación con el Stark, algo que creyó imposible. Eddard Stark lo odiaba y le amenazó que a la primera oportunidad en que lo viera en sus tierras, lo mataría sin dudar. 

—Sé que es orden de la reina que te encuentres incomunicado de los acontecimientos que suceden allá —dijo Benjen. No era una novedad, han sido pocas las noticias que ha recibido desde que llegó al muro.

—¿La reina ha comprometido a la princesa Rhaenys con alguien? —preguntó. Había sido muy cuidadoso de preguntar sobre sus hijos, los niños que dejó atrás cuando decidió escapar con Lyanna. En el muro no tenía permitido llamarlos por sus nombres de pila, princesa y príncipe era el título correcto—. ¿Benjen?

—Sí —contestó—. Y es nada más y nada menos que mi sobrino Robb Stark el afortunado. Y ya no es un compromiso, se casaron hace seis lunas. 

Su hija, su princesa, se casó hace seis lunas con el hijo de su _enemigo._ ¿Qué más le han ocultado?

¿Cómo son Rhaenys, Aegon y Jon? ¿Habrán aprobado el matrimonio de su hermana? ¿Fueron hermanos celosos y amenazaron a Robert Stark en caso de faltarle el respeto a su hermana? ¿Viserys lo habrá aprobado? ¿Fue un compromiso forzado sin amor entre la reina y los Stark por _sus errores_? ¿Robb Stark es lo suficiente para _su hija_? Pero si Rhaenys se casó con Robb… eso quiere decir que ella está en Winterfell, conociendo la fortaleza que su esposo gobernará un día. Tan cerca y tan lejos… 

Seis lunas han transcurrido, cuando él se casó con Elia a las cuatro lunas ella le dio la noticia de que tendrían un hijo… 

—Fue una ceremonia en King’s Landing bajo la mención de los Siete. 

Asintió, agradecido con la información.

—¿Y el príncipe Aegon?

Benjen no respondió, se encogió de hombros.

Él forjó el compromiso del príncipe Aegon con la nieta de Olenna Tyrell para que se unieran a su lado en la guerra cuando el ejército de Dorne llegó, eran una fuerza imparable, a pesar de que les faltaban los soldados Lannister. Lo único que lady Olenna le pidió fue que su nieta formará parte de la familia real, era clara la intención de la mujer, que una Tyrell estuviera en el trono como reina, aceptó. 

¿La reina Elia Martell habrá respetado _ese_ compromiso?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus kudos y el seguimiento a la historia! :D

Fue el príncipe consentido desde el momento en que nació.

Lo amaron, lo protegieron, le dieron todo lo que quiso, su madre le enseñó a conocer y respetar a la gente que acudiría a él una vez que se convirtiera en rey, en King’s Landing la gente lo adulaba, le daban flores, chocolates, buscaban un saludo de su parte, anhelando el día en que él se pusiera la corona.

Dentro de la fortaleza roja, era una vida diferente.

Su padre comenzó a ser paranoico, restringió sus salidas, no le permitió tener amigos y lo centró a que se concentrará en sus estudios, sus entrenamientos con la espada. Aprendió a escaparse y seguir visitando las calles del reino, empezó a componer sus propias canciones y a tocar el arpa luego de escuchar a un hombre borracho llorar por la pérdida de su esposa.

Sus canciones eran tristes, era el significado de lo que ocurría dentro de las paredes y de lo que le deparaba su futuro, su padre no era feliz con ella y le prohibía cantarlas, pero en sus escapes las cantó para la gente, que le aplaudían y pedían más, sus reacciones eran de amor y pronto empezaron a llamarlo  _ el príncipe melancólico. _

No eran sus experiencias las que cantaba, más bien estaban centradas en su madre, buscando la liberación de un amor propio. Era un príncipe y no podía mostrarse débil, pero lloró en las faldas de su madre cuando su padre envió a los Baratheon a la búsqueda de una novia por las ciudades libres de Essos, escribió una canción sobre la pérdida de la vida en el mar en honor a los Baratheon que murieron por los deseos de su padre.

La locura de su padre pronto se hizo famosa, los castigos se volvieron duros, la gente se escondía al ver a los soldados cruzar por las calles, y él no pudo hacer nada.

Era un príncipe sin poder, su madre, la reina que una vez fue libre y que, hacía brillar todo el salón con una sonrisa, perdió la felicidad, la esperanza, solo era una mujer para engendrar bebés así había dicho su padre. Tuvo cinco hermanos que murieron, solo Viserys fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

La muerte de su madre fue cuando dio a luz en Dragonstone, su madre y hermana no lograron sobrevivir a esa noche de tormentas que azotó el hogar ancestral de los Targaryen. Según lo que le contaron, Viserys estuvo con su madre cuando dio su último aliento y partió al mundo de los muertos, a encontrar la paz que tanto le negaron.

Más adelante los recuerdos lo acecharon y lo torturaron. ¿Por qué fue tan insensible con Elia?

Durante casi toda su vida vio a su madre ser abusada por su padre, forzándola a embarazarse y a tener hijos en cada oportunidad, vio a su madre embarazada y contenta, pese a las marcas en su piel, escuchó las noticias cuando su hermano nació muerto y los que sobrevivieron murieron por muerte prematura y envenenados. Ahora se pregunta si el hecho de que no vivieran sus hermanos fue un castigo de los dioses con su padre, por la crueldad en que trataba de hacer venir más Targaryen al mundo.

Recordó su noche de bodas con Elia, ella es dos años mayor que él, con más experiencia, debió de suponer, pero era tan pura, desmintiendo el rumor de que los dornienses apenas tienen edad y buscan el sexo. Tan inexperta y dulce, pero él estuvo cegado, ya que fue un compromiso forzado por su padre. 

La princesa Elia era débil de salud, más delgada que la mayoría de las doncellas, pero con una sonrisa tan encantadora y ojos oscuros que podrían eclipsar a cualquiera, su figura era diminuta, pero todavía hacía lucir bien sus vestidos. Cuando el maestre les dio la noticia del embarazo, Rhaegar se sintió comprometido con su deber y pidió habitaciones separadas para no molestarla, nunca le preguntó si ella se sentía cómoda con ese arreglo; le torturó el saber que casi pudo perderla en el parto, a pesar de haber estado en duelos, se horrorizo de ver la cantidad de sangre que ella perdió por traer a su heredera al mundo.

La llamó Rhaenys sin preguntarle.

Era el renacimiento de Aegon y sus hermanas. Todavía no estaba preparado para llamar Visenya a su hija.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no llorar cuando recordó cómo apenas el maestre le dijo que Elia ya podía volver a tener hijos, que a pesar de haber pasado meses en la cama, su útero estaba  _ disponible  _ y pudiera seguir cumpliendo con su deber.

Y lo hizo, volvió a tomarla. ¿Fue forzado? Sí, debió de esperar.

Para el día en que coronó a Lyanna Stark sobre Elia, ella le dijo que estaba en cinta de nuevo. Fue un bastardo egoísta al pensar en tomar otra esposa cuando su mujer casi murió al dar a luz por dejar que Aegon naciera. En el momento en que el maestre le dijo que no iba a volver a tener hijos…

Rhaegar no lo dudó y la dejó atrás.

Solo espero que Lyanna Stark respondiera sus cartas, ya había enviado llamar a Ser Arthur y Ser Oswell, apenas recibió una respuesta y se fue. No lo pensó dos veces, iba a volver en un par de meses con  _ Visenya,  _ quitaría a su padre del trono de hierro y sus hijos formarían las tres cabezas del dragón.

Se equivocó en todo.

Le mintió a Lyanna y le dijo que su matrimonio Elia Martell fue anulado; Lyanna no le dio a la tercera hija que buscaba, le dio un niño; ganó la guerra y mató a su primo Robert; no quitó a su padre del trono de hierro fue Ser Jaime Lannister quién lo asesinó; no protegió a su madre, quién terminó muriendo sola en Dragonstone; faltó a los votos que le prometió a Elia el día de su boda.

No fue coronado rey de los siete reinos ni hizo del reino uno mejor. Apenas regresó a la ciudad con Lyanna y su hijo Daeron cuando los llevaron a la sala de trono, solo para descubrir que ahora Elia se sentaba en él, una reina regente hasta que el verdadero heredero tuviera edad para ser coronado y descubrió que los Martell y los Lannister unieron fuerzas y juntos eran un gran ejército. La Guardia Real ni siquiera hablaron por él.

Pidió una sesión en privado con Elia, hablar con ella y explicarle. Ella debía entender porque hizo lo que hizo, le pediría disculpas si eso es lo que necesitaba, aunque en ese momento no lo sentía de corazón, tenía temor por lo que le haría a Lyanna y al bebé.

Elia nunca ha sido una mujer cruel, es dulce y amorosa, pero Tywin Lannister y Oberyn Martell… se negó. E intentó dar las explicaciones más realistas que pudo frente a la corte, con ciudadanos que una vez lo adularon, hablar sin parecer más loco que su padre, falló miserablemente.

_ — _ _ Nuestro hijo no necesita una corona, mi amor  _ — había dicho Lyanna tratando de no sonar nerviosa por estar frente a su verdadera esposa con una corona sobre su cabeza que le daba todo tipo de poder _ —, podemos vivir en el Norte, ver crecer a nuestro hijo y vivir rodeados de amor y tranquilidad como tan has anhelado. _

_ — _ _ ¿Y quién ha dicho que saldrá viva de aquí, lady Stark? — _ a pesar de los años transcurridos, aún puede recordar el tono de voz con el que Oberyn Martell habló.

_ — _ _ Mi esposo es el rey — _ había contestado con fuerza— , _ todo esto es un truco. Yo también soy su esposa y tengo todo el derecho como ella — _ dijo señalando a Elia.

_ — _ _ Lyanna, guarda silencio, no hables — _ le había ordenado. Dieciséis años tenía en ese momento, una loba rebelde consentida, no estaba preparada para lo que significaba estar en King’s Landing. Las burlas se hicieron presentes por sus palabras _ — _ _. Elia, mi amor, concédeme una sesión en privado. _

_ — _ _ No — _ Sin vacilación respondió— . _ No tienes ningún derecho, Rhaegar. Provocaste una guerra que nadie quería, rompiste tus votos contra mí, abandonaste a tus hijos. Dejaste desamparado al reino y fuiste a meterte a Dorne con tu amante. ¿Tenías que seguir burlándote mientras te revolcabas con ellas en MI HOGAR? Yo soy la reina de los siete reinos hasta que mi hijo, Aegon VI Targaryen tenga la edad suficiente para saber gobernar. Todo derecho que creíste tener lo perdiste en el momento en que nos abandonaste. _

_ — _ _ ¿Qué harás con Lyanna, Daeron y conmigo? _

_ — _ _ ¿Daeron? — _ ella negó con una sonrisa _ — _ _. ¿Es legítimo? ¿O ya le informaste a lady Stark que tu matrimonio con ella es una farsa? ¿No lo sabías? Nuestro matrimonio nunca fue anulado, tu hijo es un bastardo y tu eres la puta de Rhaegar. Te voy a conceder una misericordia, Rhaegar, por nuestros hijos y el amor que te tuve una vez, no morirás por tus actos. Serás enviado al muro y servirás como un hermano de la guardia de la noche; Lyanna Stark será enviada al Norte en donde su hermano Eddard Stark decida su destino y el bebé que engendraron se quedará aquí. No aceptes mis peticiones y ambos morirán en una ejecución pública, el bebé todavía se queda aquí conmigo, no tiene la culpa de los pecados de sus padres. _

Aquel día, Elia Martell actuó como una verdadera reina, dejando atrás a la princesa de salud débil. Aún era pálida y demacrada, pero con una fuerza de voluntad inexplicable. Nunca le dijeron el horror que sufrió a manos de su padre cuando fue obligada a abandonar Dragonstone, ni qué acuerdos hicieron los Martell con los Lannister, al día de hoy, Tywin Lannister aún funge como la mano de la reina.

Tampoco sabe en donde está Lyanna, el día en que Benjen Stark se unió al muro, lo golpeó y le dijo que era un tema prohibido para hablar. Benjen todavía tuvo permisos especiales para visitar a su hermano, si Lyanna Stark vive o moría, no es de su conocimiento.

Lyanna pidió una concesión para el hijo que tuvieron, que retiraran el nombre de Daeron y le dieran un nombre del Norte, Jon. No Jon Targaryen, Jon Sand para un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio. Elia accedió.

Rhaegar tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus hijos, Rhaenys no parecía reconocerlo y no chilló de alegría cuando lo vio por última vez, aunque sus brazos llevaban al gatito que le regaló tiempo atrás, Aegon sonrió infantilmente, pero no lo llamó papá. Le dolió reconocer lo que perdió. Viserys lo rechazó y no le dio la oportunidad de despedirse.

Obligado y subiendo al barco sin pelear, partió al muro.

Estando en el muro, descubrió cuánto quería a Elia.

Cuánto anhelaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, platicar con ella sobre la profecía, caminar tomados de la mano sobre la arena y disfrutando del agua fría sobre sus pies. Los viajes que nunca pudieron realizar por su rápido embarazo, las canciones que cantaba cada noche sobre su ligero vientre hinchado en donde crecía su hija, la manera en como ella acariciaba sus cabellos y le decía cuánto lo quería.

Fue un matrimonio forzado por el deber, pero los sentimientos eran reales. Y él nunca le demostró su amor como fue debido.

Con Lyanna, ¿cómo decirlo? Lyanna era seis años menor que él, una mujer de buena salud, lista para concebir, tan ansiosa por rebelarse del compromiso que su padre forzó con el difunto Robert Baratheon, que no dudó en entregarse a él y cargar con su hijo. ¿Pasión del momento? Vivió con ella poco más de un año en la Torre de la Alegría, la mayor parte quejándose por querer saber de su familia, anhelando la libertad que le quitó por vivir en la vieja torre de Dorne.

Él estaba en la guerra cuando trajo a Jon al mundo, apenas ganó volvió a Dorne por ella. Se llevó la decepción de saber que fue un niño el que nació, pero no lo rechazó. Vendría más adelante su Visenya.

Fue un tonto, creyendo que se los lores y vasallos se iban a mantener fiel a ellos cuando los mandó a una guerra por nada y dejó a miles de familias desamparadas.

* * *

En la biblioteca del muro, Rhaegar encontraba la paz.

Perdiéndose en la lectura, escondido en el rincón más alejado. A veces suele ver a su tío Aemon aquí con su ayudante, Samwell Tarly, un chico que decidió unirse por voluntad propia y renunciar a su título como heredero de la casa Tarly. Más adelante el mismo chico le contó que su padre lo forzó a renunciar a él.

La puerta se abrió y su tío entró. A pesar de ser ciego por su edad, conocía el lugar a la perfección y no necesitó de su ayuda. Por lo que Rhaegar continuó leyendo. El sonido de las cadenas lo distrajo lo suficiente y escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y cerrarse con rapidez.

— Maestre, maestre —Rhaegar frunció el ceño al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Samwell.

— Samwell —escuchó la voz ronca de su tío—, muchacho, ¿Qué sucede?

— Noticias del reino. Lord comandante no está, por lo que debo darle las noticias. Esto afectará al hermano Rhaegar —Fue una bendición que no lo vieran todavía, seguramente creían que seguía en lo más alto del muro.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué noticias, Samwell?

— Su gracia, la reina Elia viene al muro, aceptando la invitación de lord comandante. No viene sola, maestre, viene en compañía de la princesa Rhaenys y los príncipes Aegon y Jon. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Aaaahh!! ¡ELIA ES LA REINA DE LOS SIETE REINOS! :D  
> ¿Una idea de lo que nos depara el siguiente capítulo e_e? ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos!


End file.
